Golden Sun: All I Want For Christmas
by Princess Viv
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to Cryptic. Christmas isn’t fun when spent alone, Isaac and Mia can both tell you that. Will this year change their luck forever? Merry Christmas everybody! Please review! Mud, Flame, Windshipping.


_Princess Viv: (smiles) Hi everyone, long time no see. I know that I haven't updated my Golden Sun fics for… eternity. (sigh) And I really do feel so guilty about it. But to be honest, I think I lost that spark for it, if you understand what I mean… I still support Mudshipping like HELL! Oh, of course I do! But I don't have that will to write GS! However, even though I am weighed by this predicament, I **will **continue writing my two Golden Sun fics. I know I already have a one shot of GS out, called "Golden Sun: Walking Away, Letting Go", which was short, and rather… crappy, I guess. This fic is another one shot, and I'm doing this because A) I want to show everyone I am still writing Golden Sun, B) I have to do something after not updating my GS fics for so long, and C) It is Christmas, after all!!!_

_And I dedicated this fic to **CrypticElf**, or Cryptic, my friend, who's been there for me for the past… um… I dunno how long it's been… over half a year? Something like that… Anyway, the two of us, though having not known each other for that long a time, have become very close, and we talk and trust each other a lot. I'm dedicating this fic to her as a sign of my gratitude and appreciation. And to think, we met each other on when I reviewed her fic. (laughs) _

_And if you're wondering, Black, yes, I will write a dedicated fic to you too. Just be patient. _

_Anyway, on with the fic, and **please** review. I wish you all a very merry Christmas with your families, friends and loved ones, and may you all find that shred of good in you, whoever you may be._

_**Full summary: **Christmas isn't fun when spent alone. Two hearts are longing for each other, but both are shy to tell. Will the special celebrations at Christmas help them reveal all?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, or the song I have used in this fic.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Golden Sun: All I Want For Christmas **

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I stared at the starry sky, my mind filled with thoughts of… him. I sighed. It's Christmas Eve already… Tomorrow's Christmas. Another year goes by… Gosh, it does fly by so quickly… Two years already!

I stood up from my windowsill, and slowly climbed the creaky stairs, careful not to make the old wood beneath me groan with my weight, in case I awoke Sheba, Ivan and Piers. It was already late in the night… Probably past midnight. That meant Christmas was here already. Great.

Shit, I just remembered. Tomorrow, or should I say, today, I'm supposed to be singing a song at the Christmas party… I sighed. What song could I sing? I couldn't believe Jenna had talked me into this! Oh well… Might as well face the audience, and get it over and done with…

I lay in my bed, thinking. Just thinking. Of what? Well, what else did I think about nowadays? I laughed softly to myself.

I really wanted to tell him. I really did. But I just could not summon the courage to do so. Why? I'm pathetic…

Try as hard as I could, I just could not get to sleep… Why? I don't know… I'm so tired, yet something prevents me from sleeping. I wish I could just close my eyes, and dream. Dream a dream where I could fly away and be happy forever. But do I really want that?

Slowly, however, the ceiling before me faded away, and was replaced by a curtain of darkness…

* * *

Isaac blinked as the sunlight streamed in through a gap in his curtains, and onto his face. "Huh?" 

Slowly, he lifted his upper body and propped himself up. Suddenly, he remembered the dream he had just had. _"I dreamed of Mia again… Isaac, get a grip on yourself! You know you know she doesn't…" _He sighed. _"I wonder if there's something wrong with her. She has been more, well… reserved and quiet for a while now…"_

"_Anyway, I wonder what time it is…"_ Isaac lazily dragged himself out of his bed, and went downstairs, trying to dismiss his worries about his blue-haired friend.

"Morning mum." Isaac yawned.

"Good morning Isaac. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas? …Oh yeah! It's Christmas!"

Dora, Isaac's mother, shook her head and smiled in amusement. "Trust you to forget that it's Christmas today! Are you going to give me a hand with these mince pies, or not?"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" Isaac grinned.

* * *

"Mia! Mia! Wake up!" a soft voice called out. Mia groaned, and slowly lifted her eyelids. 

"Wha…?"

"Mia! For goodness sake!"

"Sheba?" Mia blinked at the blonde-haired, Jupiter adept, whose face showed impatience.

"Yeah, it is me, Mia. Are you gonna get up or what? It's Christmas!"

"Christmas?" Mia groaned, and closed her eyes again.

Sheba was confused. "What's so bad about Christmas?" she was just about to read her friend's mind, when Mia interrupted her.

"Oh no, don't you dare read my mind, Sheba!" Mia demanded, and jumped out of her bed. "I'll start making breakfast… Sorry for oversleeping! I went to bed late last night!" and with that, the Mercury adept ran out of the room before Sheba could protest and question her more.

* * *

"Mia! Sheba!" Jenna banged loudly on the small cottage, and the door quickly opened up. 

"Oh, hi Jenna. Merry Christmas!" Ivan smiled.

"Oh, hey Ivan. Merry Christmas! Are Mia and Sheba in?"

"Yup. Mia's washing up. Sheba's helping her. They're in the kitchen. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Jenna followed Ivan into the kitchen, where Mia was washing dishes with her water psynergy, Douse, and Sheba was drying them in the corner with a small Whirlwind. "Hi guys! Merry Christmas!" Jenna grinned.

The two girls looked up. "Hi! Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Why are you here, Jenna?" Mia asked, drying her hands on a cloth.

"Well, I need to tell you when you guys will be performing tonight, and I need to confirm what you're doing." Jenna smirked, brandishing a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a list from her bag.

Mia groaned. "I still can't believe I have to do this."

"You must, Mia."

"Do I still have to do the thing you asked me to do?" Ivan asked, hoping that he could get out of it.

"Yup."

Ivan groaned.

"Are you doing anything yourself, Jenna? You _are_ the organiser of this." Sheba raised her eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Jenna smirked. "And it's a secret."

"Okay, whatever." Sheba muttered.

"Go on, tell us our doomed fate." Mia sighed.

Jenna cleared her throat, and began, "Sheba, you will perform first---"

"WHAT?!"

"I knew you would be ecstatic." Jenna cupped her hands together with glee.

"Jenna, when I get my hands on you…"

"Anyway, moving swiftly on." Jenna cut short Sheba's sentence. "Ivan, you will come after Sheba." Ivan shrugged. "And Mia, you're performing last."

Though her reaction was not as shocked, annoyed and angry as Sheba's, Mia was unhappy. "Jenna, must I go last?"

Jenna nodded her head vigorously. "Of course, Mia! I saved your special performance till last! I know you have such a beautiful voice, and I'm sure _everyone_ will be impressed!"

"_Everyone?_ What are you implying, Jenna?" Sheba raised an eyebrow. Ivan grinned.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'll do it." Mia said hastily before Jenna could reply to Sheba.

Jenna looked around. "Where is Piers, by the way?"

"Upstairs." Ivan replied. "I think he's wrapping his presents for this evening."

"Well, I've gotta go see him." Jenna smiled brightly. "See ya! I'll let myself out, thanks guys! Bye! See you this evening!" and the auburn-haired, fiery girl exited the room.

"She was very… happy." Ivan commented.

"She is so very dead." Sheba seethed quietly.

Mia blinked. "What did we get ourselves into when we nominated Jenna as the organiser?"

* * *

"Isaac!" 

Isaac looked up as Jenna sailed into his home, all smiles.

"Jenna?"

"I've been looking for you!" Jenna rushed up to him, and then noticed something. "You're covered in flour!"

"Yeah, I know." Isaac laughed. "I've been making mince pies with my mum."

"Really?" Jenna beamed. "Your mum's mince pies are brilliant, Isaac. you haven't poisoned them, have you?"

"Me? Never!" Isaac acted innocently. The two laughed. "Anyway, what do you want, Jenna? You seem… well, more lively and happy than usual."

"Don't you remember? I'm organising tonight's Christmas party!"

"_Oh, **that**."_ Isaac thought.

"Ah, right… Your point is?" he asked.

"I'm here to tell you when your performance is, etc, etc, etc!"

"Great."

* * *

_That evening…_

Sheba fussed over Mia's attire like a mother, while Mia rolled her blue eyes and smiled. "Look, Sheba, I appreciate that you care, but I can dress myself. I am nineteen!"

"But Mia, you MUST look special tonight. It's Christmas! And there will be a disco too!" Sheba enthused.

"Sheba, it's no big deal…"

"It IS!"

"Look, you're done now! Please let me go and get my presents. We're going to be late." Mia pleaded.

"Fine." Sheba sighed.

Mia ran off, careful not to mess herself up. Her dress was new, bought for her by Sheba, and was a clear sky blue; it was adorned with silver embroidery and glitter, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a silver flower clip, with a few curls left dangling by her face.

Running into her room, Mia grabbed the bags leaning against the wall. _"Gosh, Sheba's turning into me, and I'm turning into Sheba! Normally, I'm the one to fuss over her! I wonder why she was suddenly so fussy…"_

_

* * *

_  
At the party, Isaac was sipping a glass of wine, while conversing with Felix. "Has Jenna dragged you into performing tonight?" Isaac asked.

Felix nodded, an annoyed expression on his face. "Yes, what did you expect?"

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want to know."

Isaac was about to press the Venus adept for more information, when Sheba and Ivan came up to them, arm in arm. "Hi guys."

"Hey." Felix raised a hand.

"Hi. Wait, where's Mia and Piers? Aren't they with you guys?" Isaac asked, frowning.

"Over there." Sheba gestured at the other side of the room where Kraden was, talking with Piers and Mia.

"I'm gonna go say hi to them, and see if they know where Garet is." Isaac said.

"Sure." Ivan nodded. "See you later."

Isaac approached the threesome; Kraden's back was facing him, and the old man shadowed Mia, so he could not see her either. However, Piers saw him coming. "Good evening, Isaac." The Lemurian smiled.

"Isaac?" Kraden turned around, thus revealing Mia too. Isaac caught his breath sharply, and blinked. His female friend had dressed up very nicely for this occasion… Well, maybe "nicely" was an understatement…

"Merry Christmas to all of you." Isaac grinned, after regaining control. He dismissed his surprise about Mia.

Kraden clapped the earth adept on the back. "And you too, old chap."

Mia smiled softly, though she avoided her friend's eye. Isaac frowned. _"What's wrong with Mia? Why does she always act so strange now? I don't understand… Have I done something?"_

"Have you guys seen Garet by any chance?" Isaac asked, trying to not worry about Mia.

"I think he's helping Jenna." Piers replied. "He _volunteered_."

"Ah, is that so?" Isaac raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched noise, and the stage lit up to reveal Jenna dressed in a red evening gown, a microphone in her hand. "Testing, testing." The Mars adept spoke into the mike loudly, making everyone wince as the sharp sound penetrated their hearing.

"Oh, okay, it's working!" Jenna beamed. "Hello everybody! It's nice to see you're all here. So… let the festivities begin!"

Everyone cheered, but out of the corning of his eye, Isaac noticed that Mia only half-heartedly into the celebrations. He grabbed her hand, which startled her, and took her aside for a moment. "Mia, is everything alright? You don't seem very… happy."

Mia blinked in revelation, and then smiled her serene smile, though it was fake. "Isaac, I'm am fine thanks. I'm just… tired. But thank you for being concerned for me."

Isaac nodded slowly. "Okay. If you say so…"

Suddenly, Isaac felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round to come face to face with a flaming red head. "Garet!"

"Isaac! Merry Christmas!" Garet laughed.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, just helping Jenna with this and that." Garet smiled.

"Everybody! Everybody!" Jenna was back on the stage, shouting into her microphone. "Your attention please!" everybody looked up at her, and fell silent. "It's time for the acts! Everyone make some noise for…. Sheba!"

While everybody clapped, Mia sat down and began to pick at some of the food, though she did not feel hungry. Isaac saw her, and slid in next to her as Sheba began her act.

"Hey." Isaac smiled.

"Huh? Oh, hi!" Mia jumped.

Garet then sat beside Isaac, and he engaged his best friend in conversation. Piers and Ivan soon joined, and then Sheba after her act.

The night carried on rather uneventfully, well, for Mia anyway. The others had a good time chatting to one another, and watching the acts.

There was a lot of dancing too. Ivan and Sheba were the first on the dance floor, and Felix and Piers with their partners followed shortly. Even Jenna found some time to dance with Garet. Isaac danced with every girl in the room, since they all asked him, but no more than one. He sat down again after half an hour of non-stop dancing, and found that Mia had still not danced with anybody. Though he very much wanted to ask her to dance with him, he felt too shy…

Jenna had made almost everybody perform. Sheba danced; Ivan played the piano; Garet did his magic tricks, which delighted the younger children; Felix and Piers did some acting together, and made the others laugh as they watched their friends act like fools; and Jenna put on a magical display of fire using her psynergy.

Soon, it was Mia's act. "Now, last but not least, it's time for Mia, who is going to be singing tonight!" everybody applauded enthusiastically. "Mia, come on up here!" Jenna motioned.

"Go on Mia. Good luck." Isaac grinned, and urged her.

Mia fidgeted with her hair. "Uh… Okay…" slowly, she rose from her chair, and made her way up to the stage. She stood on the raised platform, and Jenna ran off, beaming.

"Lights!" the lighting dimmed until it was a soft glow, and a single strong beam was focused on Mia.

Isaac watched his blue-haired friend on the stage, waiting for her to begin. Mia opened her mouth and began, while Ivan accompanied her on the piano.

"**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you"**

Isaac blinked as he recognised the tune.

"**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**And I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**And I, I just wanna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for St. Nick**

**I won't even stay awake**

**To hear those magic reindeer click**

**Cause I just want you here tonight**

**Holding onto me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you**

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

**And the sound of children's'**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me**

**The one I really need**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

**I just wanna see my baby**

**Standing right outside my door**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby **

**All I want for Christmas is you…"**

As Mia sang the last sentence, her eyes wandered over to Isaac, and his blue eyes caught hers. As Mia held the last note, they stared at each other, as if in a trance.

Suddenly, the spell was broken as the loud applause hit their ears, and Mia looked away immediately.

"Mia…"

Mia slowly climbed down the stage, said a low thank you to Ivan for playing the piano, and began walking away, not towards the table where her friends, including Isaac, sat, but out towards the garden. As she exited, Isaac stood up, and ran after her.

"Where's he going?" Garet asked.

"Leave him be." Ivan said as he walked back to the table.

* * *

_Outside…_

Mia sighed and flopped onto a bench in the garden._ "I'm obsessed, I know I am… I've got to get over this… But how? He will never love me in return… He's too good for me… And he probably likes someone else…"_

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around in surprise, and golden hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile met her. "Isaac?"

"Hey, wotcha doing?" Isaac smiled, and sat down beside her.

"_Why can't he just leave me alone?"_ Mia thought._ "He's everywhere!"_

"Hey, is everything okay?" Isaac frowned, touching Mia's arm lightly.

Mia flinched and moved away slightly. Her actions cut him so deep, though he did not say that, and Isaac frowned again. "Mia, what's going on? You can tell me. Why do you keep avoiding me? What have I done?"

Suddenly, tears began to well up in Mia's eyes, and she bent her head a little, trying to avoid her friend's gaze, but his observant eyes saw the tears glistening. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "Don't blame yourself…"

He lifted her chin slightly, and this time, she didn't object to his touch. "Mia… There's something I have to tell you… Even if you don't feel the same way… I don't mind if you don't, but I really want you to know." He stared into her eyes. "I… I love you."

Mia's eyes widened, and her heart stopped. "M-Me? I… I…"

Isaac stood up and let her go. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, Mia. I've loved you since… Well, I developed my feelings for you near the end of our journey, and they've been growing ever since. I… Tonight, your singing… Well, they spurred me to take action, and tell you. And you acting so strangely is tearing me apart. Mia, I don't care if you don't love me in return. I only care for your happiness. So please tell me what's wrong when you're ready… Merry Christmas Mia." He turned and began to walk away, when Mia stood up abruptly.

"Isaac." she grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" he turned around again.

"Isaac, you don't understand…" Mia smiled as tears ran down her face. "Isaac, I know I've been acting weirdly, but it's only because… because… I love you too!"

Isaac froze, and stared at her.

"You don't have to say anything." Mia smiled through her tears.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time, the silence growing and growing, until Isaac broke it. "Mia, thank you." He then captured her in a kiss, which lasted for quite a while, until they had to resurface for air.

"Here, Mia, this is your Christmas present. I was really scared of giving it to you, but it's okay now…" Isaac fished around in his pocket, and extracted a small, blue velvet box.

Mia took it, and opened it, her heart racing. She gasped when she saw the present. It was a ring, with a large, glittering sapphire in the middle of it. "Isaac! Thank you!"

Isaac smiled. "You're welcome." He took the ring, and gently slipped it onto Mia's middle finger.

Mia laid her head on Isaac's chest. "Merry Christmas Isaac. I love you."

Isaac closed his eyes, "I love you too, Mia."

* * *

_Princess Viv: Well, that wasn't very good… I felt that that was rather… drab. I've never been good at romance… (cringe) Anyhow, please please please review!_

**_And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!_**


End file.
